


Executive Order

by FloralFinisher



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Female Reader, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: Some stupid shenanigans I came up with while wrangling intel I missed on this level.





	Executive Order

With the rocket destroyed you heaved a sigh of relief, now it was time to escape or risk being caught and killed by the Russians. You followed your team, hearing explosions and ducking out of the way of debris that once was the rocket, falling out of the sky.

“Poor bastards” Mason states as you see scientists on fire, stumbling about.

“They’re fuckin’ Nazis, they don’t deserve any sympathy.” Woods spat.

They soon found a route out, through tunnels that you knew you’d have to fight through. At least there were a few more guns and ammo you could arm yourself with.

“[Name], you’re with Bowman and Brooks. Mason, Weaver, you’re on me.” Woods states while checking his weapon.

You couldn’t fight the urge nagging at the back of your mind.

 _“That’s what she said.”_ you spoke with a straight face and stoic voice.

Mason chuckled, which slightly surprised you – the man was always dark, ugly and brooding.

“Don’t start that shit, now is _not_ the time.” Woods spoke.

Smirking to yourself, you split away from them, keeping pace with Bowman and Brooks.

“If we make it out alive... we could arrange something!” you call back to Woods. Mason shook his head, rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so stupid, I’m so sorry. c:


End file.
